1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage. In particular, the present invention relates to asynchronous file operations in a scalable cache for a cluster file system.
2. Background
Information technology (IT) systems require sharing of large amounts of file data in a consistent, efficient, and reliable manner across a wide-area network (WAN). WAN data storage systems, including cluster file systems, need to scale in capacity and bandwidth to support a large number of client nodes. A Cluster is a group of interconnected independent nodes working together as a single system. A cluster file system manages data stored within a cluster and provides client nodes with access to all files located on storage devices in the file system.